This invention relates to a unit for removing the yarn reserve from spinning or twisting machine spindles which represents substantially an improvement on the device described in Italian industrial invention patent No. 1230309.
The device described in said prior patent provides for removing the yarn reserve by means of a pair of brushes and a suction port positioned in proximity to said brushes. The first brush cuts that yarn portion extending between the spindle and the yarn reserve, whereas the second brush momentarily retains the yarn reserve to enable the suction port to remove it. Although this device operates in a substantially satisfactory manner, it requires further improvement to increase its effectiveness particularly with regard to the dust which is generated during the removal of the yarn reserve.